Many units in recovery and rescue operations, switch-off systems with high-voltage circuits. Opening units for emergency doors, etc., are operated hydraulically. It is important here to rapidly pressurize the hydraulic circuits used for this purpose in order to make it possible to carry out the actuation reliably. The pressure necessary for the hydraulic circuits is supplied by units which do not start rapidly or often do not start at all, especially if they have been out of operation for a long time. Therefore, the unit in question cannot be used, or often it cannot be used rapidly enough.
DE 39 37 032 A1 discloses a pyrotechnic gas generator in which a high-pressure housing accommodating a pressurized gas-generating capsule is surrounded by a medium-pressure housing. The area of the discharge openings from the medium-pressure housing is considerably larger than the area of the discharge opening from the high-pressure housing into the medium-pressure housing. This gas generator is suitable, e.g., for a pyrotechnic force-generating element, in which the gas discharged from the openings of the medium-pressure housing impacts a piston which generates a pushing action.